192
A recovered Elizabeth is frantic to return to Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The night sky of Collinwood is red with the color of fire. Wisps of fog from the sea are choked with smoke. Terror leaps in the heart like a flame, and the cries that cut through the night air seem to cross not only space but centuries and the mind, numb with fear, knows that one world has been touched by another. Victoria and David run away from the blazing fishing shack, which David looks back to longingly, saying 'Fire... die.' He also feels the shack was his home; Victoria tries to snap him back to reality. Act I Burke finds Victoria and the bewildered David. Burke asks if Laura is still in the shack; Victoria explains that Laura vanished, although she admits that's not the right word for what happened. David comes out of his trance. Back in Boston, Elizabeth is speaking coherently but Carolyn doesn't want her to talk, she wants her to rest. Elizabeth insists on trying to remember the night she collapsed. Carolyn eventually gives in and helps her mother to remember everything; Elizabeth describes Laura in some other form, as some other being with eyes blazing with hatred at her. Carolyn explains that Laura has left Collinsport without David, and that's why Elizabeth is better. Act II Elizabeth is curious about how Dr. Guthrie went about his investigations: Did he go to the Old House? The closed off wing? The basement? Elizabeth wants to return to Collinwood post-haste, and noticeably starts when Carolyn assumes it's to be with David. Carolyn plans to call home with the news; Elizabeth insists she won't be able to rest until she's back at Collinwood. Settling in for bed, David is upset that the fishing shack burned up, because all of his stuff was there. He doesn't remember how it started or that his mother was involved. David has patchy memories of recent events, but knows his mother is gone. He is undecided as to whether or not he shall, in the future, visit her. He's glad he's at Collinwood. Act III Victoria relays David's memories to Burke. Burke deduces that David is in shock. A dour Roger comes home and Victoria informs him that Laura is dead, or at least that she burned up in the shack. Victoria says she was unable to help Laura--no one could have. Roger appears genuinely sad about Laura. Roger can't believe that Laura wanted to burn up or that she wanted to take David, whom Vicki got out just in time, with her. He feels remorse and, shaken, goes upstairs to check on David. Carolyn calls and the girls exchange news. Elizabeth continues to insist she must return to Collinwood. Act IV Upstairs, Roger looks in on David, who wakes up and immediately prescriptively corrects Roger's grammar, then apologizes for it. Roger forgives him. David will miss all of his fishing junk, including a special pole that Matthew Morgan helped him make awhile ago. He can tell Roger's upset, who admits there's so much that's hard to understand. Burke returns and relays that the fire has burned itself out, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes. Victoria remembers and tells Burke about Laura's tale to David in 140; he shows her the Locket which he found. She recognizes it as the same one found in the Phoenix, Arizona fire; Burke is befuddled. Victoria declares that the woman in Phoenix was indeed Laura Murdoch Collins, whoever that was. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Are we really free? Can we stop being afraid? ---- : Elizabeth: It was so dark... a shadow. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 189. Story * That there are two physical bodies of Laura Collins is not adequately explained. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 192 on the IMDb0192